pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceusism
Arceusism is a major religion practiced by a large percentage of the denizens in the Pokémon world. There are three types of Arceusism, Lanthrism which is believing that Arceus is the supreme being of all and each Pokémon should be worshiped, Orthism believing that only the Legendary Pokémon should be worshiped and Pseudoism believing that we are the descendants of Pokémon. Arceusist believe in Arceus as the chief deity and the ruler of Shór, the Pokémon World and Rafrié. There is approximately 2.4 billion people practising it. Deities Most deities have a particular cult following them. These followers are not recongnised by the Official Arceusist Church of Hoenn or the Arcist. The largest cult would be the Cult of Dialga (more commonly known as Dialgism). Other large cults include: Palkiology, Shayminology, Rayquazism, Regism, Council of the Eternal Three and Mewism. The smallest of these cults is a small tribe located in the North Islands of the Ocean Islands and is called Urefrieism, a form of Orthism. Major Deities Arceus: Supreme being Dialga: Being of Time Palkia: Being of Space Giratina: Being of Death, Hell and Antimatter Rayquaza: Sky titan Regigas: Mountain Lord Zapdos: Being of Electrical Storms Articuno: Being of Ice Moltres: Being of Fire Mew: Titan of Ancestry Mewtwo: '''Titan of human achievement, effort, creation and cloning '''Entei: '''Sacred beast of fire '''Raikou: '''Sacred beast of lightning '''Suicune: '''Sacred beast of water '''Lugia: '''Obscure sea titan '''Ho - Oh: '''Obscure fire titan '''Celebi: '''Guardian of the forest and wildlife '''Registeel: Metal titan Regice: Ice titan Regirock: Stone titan Latias: '''Assistant of time '''Latios: '''Assistant of time '''Groudon: Earth titan Kyogre: Sea titan Jirachi: '''God of Wishes, Fullfilment and Confidence '''Deoxys: Being of Mutation Azelf: Being of Willpower Mesprit: Being of Emotion Uxie: Being of Knowledge Darkrai: '''Dark side of the moon '''Cresselia: '''Light side of the moon '''Manaphy: Princess of the Seas Phione: '''Being of Rebirth and Sea-foam '''Heatran: '''Being of Ashes, Belief, the Earth's Core, and Magma '''Shaymin: Being of Gratitude Victini: Being of Victory Reshiram: Zekrom: Kyurem: Cobalion: '''Being of Valour '''Terrakion: '''Being of Strength '''Virizion: '''Being of Grace '''Keldeo: '''Being of Youth '''Tornadus: Being of Wind Thundurus: Being of Storms Landorus: Being of Abundance Meloetta: Being of Song(Aria Forme), Art(Both Formes) and Dance(Pirouette Forme) Genesect: '''Being of Technology '''Xerneas: '''Being of Life '''Yveltal: '''Being of Death '''Zygarde: Being of Immortality and the Balance between Life and Death Diancie: Goddess of Crystal, and ruler of Carbink Hoopa: Being of Mischief, Thievery, and Portals Volcanion: Being of Volcanoes, Steam, and the Balance Between Fire and Water Solgaleo: 'God of the Sun '''Lunala: '''Goddess of the Moon '''Necrozma: '''God of Stars '''Magearna: '''Being of Machines '''Marshadow: '''Being of Shadows ''Add more here! Minor Deities '''Nidoking and Nidoqueen: Minor beings of gender Chansey: Being of Luck Blisse'''y: Being of Joy '''Jynx: Being of the human race and motherhood Lunnese Deities Oosanna (From the Old Lunnese "oosa"'' and "''anna" meaning Pokémon): The Oosanna was said to be Arceus in human form.' '''Lumania': Being of the region Luna. Kantins: Beings of Kanto (Kaia is the being of East Kanto and Laia is the being of West Kanto). Johtologians: Beings of Johto (Soll is the being of East Johto and Yaffaat is the being of West Johto). Regonyms: Beings of the other regions (The names of these deities are lost but since the ancient Lunnians had little knowledge of the regions outside the Pokéish Empire it is said that the missing regions are: Embra, Carta and Urke). History Discovery The religion was started some 5000 years ago by a Tridich slave known as Hippopontus. At the thime the only religion in the Pokéworld was the highly illogical "Cratiusm". Hippopontus did not belive in "Cratiusm", but did not show it as however even mentions of not believing in "Cratiusm" was sentenced to death by a Raichu inflicted many volts of lightning into them. Hippopontus learned about Arceus through an old text, of course it was written by a Cratiust and therefore Arceus was a "human man taking the form of a giant spiral beast who really is the world". The illustration showed a large circle with a face. Hippopontus escaped and set out to find out about Arceus even more and by looking at nature and other Pokémon behaviour he was able to draw a semi-accurate sketch of Arceus. His research also found other Pokémon that he considered deities. The first was Mew, who's picture was engraved in an ancient stone tablet 1000 years before the rise of Arceusism. Before Hippopontus died he managed to write down some ideas about Arceusism and drawings of deities which look very different from what we see today (Pokémon have since undegone great change.) His work was soon found and carried on by his son, Pirrotese. A Deeper Knowledge Pirrotese carried on his father's work. He traveled to all the regions on Known Origin, and sought out many of the legends and myths of Pokémon. He later almost completed the religion, after adding Dialkitina (Later known as the three beings, Dialga, Giatina and Pakia), then Rayougre (Later known as Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre.), Zapmolticuno (Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno), Enunicu (Entei, Suicune, Raiku), Luoh (Lugia, Ho - oh), Celebi, Regi (Regi Quartet), Latis (Lati@s), Jirachys (Jirachi, Deoxys), Azexie (Emotion Trio), Drellia (Moon Duo), Manione (Sea Duo), Heatran, Shaymin, Reshikrem (Yin, Yang, Wuji), Kerravireo (Valor, Strength, Youth, Grace), Torthunus (Wind/Storm/Abundance), and Melosect. (Music/art/completeness). He gathered many followers on his journey before he died of an exotic sickness from the sea breezes of Unova. The Rise of Arceusism After Pirrotese died Arceusism was virtually forgotten about, his disciples left to join other cults (mostly in the Kanto region). Pirrotese's nephew, Uir found his notes in a chest as it was left to him in his uncle's will. Uir read the notes and soon became obsessed with this religion. He believed himself to be a prophet and all who opposed Arceusism to be burned. First he travelled to Kanto and slaughtered his uncle's disciples for betraying him. Secondly he built an empire in the Tyma region and set fired to all other religions. Very soon the whole Pokémon world agreed to follow Arceusism but secretly followed their own. Virtually, the only place in the Pokémon world who did not have a single Arceusist were the Hyru Islands. Uir sent a fleet of ships to dominate the land but the Hyrians fought him off. On the wat back Uir died from an arrow wound. After the death Uir everyone left the religion. Arceusism Takes Over Johto The Arceist Scholar, Magnus Vivitus was fascinated by Uir and believed himself to be the next prophet, he traced Hippopontus through books and found that in one of his long lost notes he had written a holy book about the subject. It took Vivitus over 50 years to find the book but when he did locate it he found it was in Johto. Leaving his home of Unova he travelled to Johto where he shared the "Arceum" with the Johtians. Most of the population were intrigued by the new religion and joined it without question. Rest of the Regions Afterlife There are two known locations in the afterlife. Shór, the "good" afterlife and Rafrié, the "bad afterlife. If one does more positive things before death, Arceus will let him/her go to Shór which is the exact opposite of Arceus's choice of letting one go to Rafrié. Shór Shóre is directly described in the Arceum unlike it's counterpart. It is said the walls are made of rose and portaits of Arceus are hung all around. Virtually everything is made of gold and all wishes shall be fulfilled. Winged messengers of Arceus called the "Arci" bring grapes and berries down for you and your Pokémon (who also get treated to this life). Although there is one restriction, no sinning or else you will be damned into Rafrié. Rafrié Rafrié is barely even mentioned in the Arceum. Only two accounts of its name were ever written in. Although it is reported that Vivitus wrote more about the subject. Unfortunately we shall never know since if he ever did write anything about it, the document has since been lost. The Arceum The Arceum was written by Hippopontus and his brother Ogden two years after the discovery. Over forty volumes have been translated from Lunnese to English. The Arceum gives detailed accounts about the history of the world, the afterlife and Arceus. After Hippopontus died his son carried on writing it. The last known author was Julias who finished the book 2000 years ago. We are still uncovering new parts of it everyday. Volumes The many volumes of the Arceum are: Gred, Triba, Arkus, Iopi, Segr, Oigraden, Ferval, Mentry, Omnaktid, Kidisu, Leprifto, Hymindo, Kablmintri, Sech, Eckr, Lom, Werq, Qudres, Qaskill, Kimni, Aethni, Ogni, Bridni, Juikli, Alfrorel, Edmissis, Klax, Juiol, Nuir, Ujlk, Friis, Verio, Vimbliu, Asdref, Drewqa, Hooj, Klaep, Haz, Jipl, Hawdee Known Prophets Over one-hundred prophets are recognised in the religion. They are split into three categories: old age, new age and newer age. The first prophet (according to Hippopontus) was Aethelwulf, the true discoverer of Arceus. One of Aethelwulf's descendants: Jansen Aethelwulf said that his great great grandfather, Paliqeg Aethelwulf was elected the President of Johto because he made the 'One Arceusism law'. Old Age #Aethelwulf #Alfred #Glenn #Efreshoor #Edmund #Opuless #Edward #Jones #Ethelred #Wolfgang #Ganforeal #Malcolm #Indrich #Henrest #Oblemue #Julius #Mackarjian #Archembrio #Hippopontus #Pirrotesse #Uir #Nephrevoln #Magnus Vivitus #Heklemound Vivitus #Lord Frazer #Komplister #Offredan #Kelbemas New Age #Gamian #Markarius #Takcquarjhaiddi #Menengertus #Iethilis #Uthrus #Atralio #Kambadale #Hethrus #Proxus #Tymys #Lecathos #Ivio #Chanbrus #Archraich #Trestio #Blestus #Himio #Nefrestruis #Gladenios #Refrekreshtis #Tolemalio II #Makob #Emoilio #Wentrius #Uis #Refterarian #Lipolium #Qastrys #Vebedalus #Skobomio #Jerefredis #Leretrukris #Herela #Gabrinos #Ichylioas #Xertro #Efrtuid #Hemendial #Shefchagas #Ingnovagrad #Wekariom #Sebnas #Nefrezzolias #Sepremials #Duomazelis #? (Unfortunately the name of this prophet is lost) #Gemeriah #Shamberia (Third son of Hebrementhius) #Poimeer of Juhal #Natereus #Kazran #Serdiuios #Akrmium #Lanzuis #Obmir #Procamius #Shanferias #Litrresio #Camanio #Jebreio #Lemafaio #Weraxero #Kiblikus #Menferatus #Itribalius #Nezereio #Ambrityul #Fredrick #Morfelew Newer Age #Epimes #Julias #Judas #Refrekkus #Bertimus #Gerogus #Ludjassian #Arthur #Percival #Norman #Morgus #Krektus #Ithilus #Membrio #Hector #Westeval #Sir Accromario #Pias #Nostrich #Ellowmer #Dredich #Hymin #Thomas #Reynard #Leo #Jackus #Abe #Nesh #Pallatrisium #Ferdinand #Gelldof #Johnson #Michen #Norsgovd #Devon #Gaiia #Eith Macq #Houston #Nicobar #Alexander #Mikona #Pikkovaj #Nixinam #Aejan #Harnik #Jacquelin #Neptune #Lêon #Hanndi #Jermann Language Arts The Arcist Education Special Pokémon Training Apocalypse Places of Worship Dark Arceus Dark Arceus is the "anti-arceus", and while not being an evil character or a guardian of Hell, Dark Arceus does stand for the darkside of Arceus. He stands as the anger and hate within the deity and with that he is the main cause of fear amongst human beings. Some could say he is there for balance and that the good along with the bad make up the world. The Brotherhood List of Sins *Not praying to all your gods at least once a week. *Committing murder. *Polygamy/Harems. (Marrying more than one/having more than one mate) *Selfishness. *Not helping others in sickness or poverty. *Making fun of others. *Male and female should be treated the same way. *Stealing. *Using your gods' names in vain. *every 13th day of the month is the sacred day. You should not do work. *Adultery. *Disrespect Arceusism and other religions. *Remember to pray before going to bed. That's for telling Arceus what you've done the whole day. *Raping one another. *Bearing false witness against somebody else. *Coveting someone's wife. *If one dies, his descendants should tell Arceus before the funeral ceremony. *Desiring your neighbor’s house, or field, or male or female slave, or ox, or donkey, or anything that belongs to your neighbor. *Leave Arceusism without Arceus's agreement. *Disrespect Parents or Arcists. *Believers should pray for their newborn after birth.Telling Arceus a new believer had come to this world. *At least go to The Grand Church in Rustboro City, Hoenn for once. Types of Arceusism in Different Regions Kanto Kanto has the least amount of Arceusists in the Pokémon World, only 130,000 people follow Arceusism in this region. Jhoto Jhoto has the most amount of Arceusists in the Pokémon World, 980,000 people follow Arceusism in this region. Hoenn Hoenn has roughly 640,000 Arceusists, although they are all mostly in the centre of the region (known as Juhim). Another aspect of Hoenn Arceusists is that they believe in a Arcist. Sort of like a leader or a teacher who preaches to disbelievers. Currently the Arcist is a trainer named Phineas Clyde Willambow. Sinnoh Sinnoh is also a center of another minor form of Arceusism called Giratinism, which worships Giratina. It is only a minor form of Arceusism and it won't be count in the total amount of Arceusism which sums at 720,000 believers at an amount which didn't count the 38,000 Giratinism believers. Unova Unova has a total amount of 280,000 believes because it was too further away for former Traveling Arcist Jerad Mixckova Hallamun (Jyærad Myçcogwâr Hyāllarmöön) (as known as Gunopvati XII) To come here. Kalos Kalos has approximately 890,000 Arceusists because it was the birthplace and hometown of Thia, one of the earliest Arceus catchers. Alola Laçuai Kigojua. The first Alolan to had belief in Arceusism had twelve sons. The only child that was interested in his father's belief on is Áenu Nēj Kigojua. Kigojua's ninth son and today known as Lord Ëlluman. 420,000 believed Lord Ëlluman was all of their descendants. Jhona The Aegin Islands Nefro Embra The Federal Republic of Cayhu Remera Republic of Burseko/Börseko Semi-Independent State of Nembira The Ocean Islands North Islands South Islands The Quvian Empire Semi-Independent State of Burlough Semi-Independent State of Shirfain Semi-Independent State of Covenherd Semi-Independent State of Keanovgrad Semi-Independent State of Earfinhem Ulfuria Roughly 75% of the region's population practices Arceusism, with an even mix of all three branches (Lanthrism, Orthism and Pseudoism) identified. Conflicts with other religions Arceusism has found conflict with some other religions, sometimes by itself, other times, by other religions, mainly being Balanciasm, which comes into the conflict with Arceus being the supreme God. This leads to political crises such as the Inferno Coalition of Freedom splitting away from the Arceusism-dominant Sky Kingdom. Category:Pokemon Religions Category:Universalguardian1003